x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Undeveloped The X-Files episodes
Numerous undeveloped episodes were written for The X-Files. These stories were submitted or developed for production but, for various reasons, never aired. Agricultural story The first story Howard Gordon devised for The X-Files as a solo writer pertained to agricultural engineering, intended to be included in the second season. (X-Files Confidential, p. 97) "I started in June, and I wrote a script about genetically engineered plants," Gordon recollected. (Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, No. 6/1, p. 63) He wrote the story outline with Executive Producer Chris Carter. (X-Files Confidential, p. 97) While writing the story, however, Gordon felt something was wrong with it. (X-Files Confidential, p. 97; Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, No. 6/1, p. 63) He later critiqued, "It was a good idea, but a very oblique script .... I spent an undue amount of time on it, really stressed out over it." (X-Files Confidential, p. 97) Gordon specified, "I was writing and I said, 'This really stinks. " (Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, No. 6/1, p. 63) Left with a script which he believed "sucked," Gordon consulted fellow writing staffer James Wong. Recounted Gordon, "I ... said, 'This isn't very good, is it?' He read it and said, 'No, it's not. " (X-Files Confidential, p. 97) Gordon was meanwhile two weeks away from the time his script was due. (X-Files Confidential, p. 97; Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, No. 6/1, p. 63) He recalled, "I had written a draft of the script and I went to Chris Carter and said, 'Chris, this really stinks. I can't even hand it to you. " (Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, No. 6/1, p. 63) Gordon thereafter chose not to pursue the agricultural plotline, instead motivated into writing the episode "Sleepless" alone. (X-Files Confidential, p. 97; Cinefantastique, Vol. 26/27, No. 6/1, p. 63) Dark He Was and Golden-Eyed Determined to return to The X-Files after being introduced as Eugene Victor Tooms in the episode "Squeeze", Doug Hutchison wrote a sequel script called "Dark He Was and Golden-Eyed". "I wanted to figure out a way to have him around ''forever," Hutchison said of the character. "in my script, Tooms was in an experiment to find out how I could remain so young and immortal; he was infused with a drug that backfired and ended up escaping the asylum. now, he's eating livers like M&Ms – he's on a rampage. I also dealt with where Tooms might have come from." The script suggested the character was an incarnation of a liver-eating, ravenous Central American Indian god. "''So it had a lot of flashbacks," Hutchison continued. "And Tooms talked a lot at the end, because Scully and I had a confrontation." Hutchison sent the script to Chris Carter, shortly after which Hutchison was invited back to The X-Files to appear in the episode "Tooms". In response to the submission of his own script, he received a phone call from one of the Fox network lawyers. The call notified him legal ramifications prevented the script from even being read. ( ) Category:Behind the scenes